HF 048.5 Rune's Room
8:15:18 PM Jamaros: In your room, you find Tiprus. 8:15:27 PM Jamaros: She looks upset. 8:16:14 PM Rune: Tiprus! .... is something wrong? 8:16:46 PM Jamaros: Tiprus (in Infernal): "...Belza kicked me out." 8:16:51 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "We are fighting." 8:17:09 PM Rune: Oh. 8:17:11 PM Rune: I'm sorry. 8:17:16 PM Rune: Rune gives her a hug. 8:17:52 PM Jamaros: Tiprus hugs back. "I do not want her to fight. She could get hurt. The baby could get hurt. And she would blame herself, even if she doesn't think she would." 8:18:52 PM Rune: Maybe, but it has to be her choice. 8:19:04 PM Rune: You can come too if you want. If it would make you feel better. 8:19:54 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "...I told her I would. She said fine. And I said fine. And now I am here." 8:20:02 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "But I don't feel any better." 8:21:44 PM Rune: Well... she doesn't want a baby, you know. She's naturally going to be upset about it. Maybe she feels like she's just a baby-holder to you right now. 8:21:42 PM Jamaros: Quill enters...you find Rune and Tiprus hugging as Tiprus is saying something in Infernal. 8:22:08 PM Rune: Rune casts Comprehend Languages on Quill. 8:22:29 PM Quill: Ah, hi, Tiprus. 8:22:45 PM Jamaros: Tiprus looks up, sees you, and immediately pulls away from Rune and dries her eyes. 8:22:49 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Hello." 8:22:57 PM Quill: It's all right, I can go. 8:23:10 PM Quill: Quill leaves! 8:23:43 PM Rune: No, you don't... 8:25:05 PM Jamaros: Tiprus tries more common. "Is good. No go." 8:25:16 PM Rune: You don't have to go... 8:25:22 PM Quill: Clearly I'm interrupting. 8:26:50 PM Rune: It's your room. Tiprus is worried about Belza. 8:27:11 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Is...baby. Not fight. Bad." 8:27:40 PM Quill: Rune wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. 8:27:55 PM Rune: Well, I'll try, anyway. 8:28:17 PM Rune: But you can't just wrap somebody in cotton wool and keep them indoors and safe because they have a baby in there. 8:29:01 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "...is that not what people of your plane do?" 8:29:28 PM Rune: No. 8:29:41 PM Rune: Women usually work when they're pregnant. 8:29:52 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "With vampire?!?" 8:29:59 PM Rune: Usually right up until they have the baby. Then they take a little bit of time off, more if they need to heal. 8:30:21 PM Rune: Well, no, but most people aren't soldiers, either. 8:30:32 PM Jamaros: ((At some point...Tiprus keeps slipping in and out of infernal. Not knowing Quill is under the spell, but also having a lot of trouble with common)) 8:31:15 PM Rune: ... you can just use Infernal, I cast a spell on him so he'll understand. Although practice is always good. 8:31:27 PM Quill: We'll do our best. If she gets hurt, I can heal her. 8:31:48 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Oh, thank Asmodeus. The monkey language is important, but very hard." 8:31:56 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "...what about the child?" 8:32:18 PM Rune: Well, the baby does take healing, remember? 8:32:34 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Ok...but if she goes, I go." 8:32:42 PM Quill: Quill nods. 8:32:51 PM Quill: We need all the help we can get. 8:32:54 PM Rune: Good. Just make sure you're careful too. 8:33:05 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "...and I shall need a sword. Ours were taken by the men in the cloaks." 8:33:18 PM Quill: We'll get you weapons. 8:33:26 PM Jamaros: There's a knocking at the door. 8:33:37 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Hello? You still in there?" 8:34:18 PM Rune: Yes, we are. Come in. 8:34:41 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Actually, if you could come out, Hank has something he wants to tell us." 8:35:10 PM Quill: Yes, against all odds we have not been sucked into another dimension. 8:35:31 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Given this town, it would not surprise me." 8:36:03 PM Rune: Rune goes out and brings Tiprus.